


One More Dance

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How early would you stay up to practice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

Xavier stared at the clock on his phone. 4:45 AM. Yet there he laid, having trouble falling back asleep. The events of the day before played in his mind, he might've lost against Kenny in Street Fighter V but he was able to get in the win in Dance Dance Revolution. He couldn't help but smile, it was the most fun he's had all week without a doubt. He tried something, anything to go back to sleep, rolling around trying to get comfortable, flipping and fluffing the pillows, nothing worked. A groan escaped him as he rolled himself out of the bed, stretching once he got full balance. He threw on a shirt and headed out of the room. As he walked around, he noticed how spacious a lot of the rooms were. Something about busy areas being dark and empty was calming to him. He kept walking until he heard music. Did someone forget to turn off one of the machines? He walked closer to the source of the music before stopping at a doorway. Someone was in the room playing a game.

"Dammit!" A voice echoed in the room. Xavier entered and stayed near the wall as he followed the source of the voice. "Okay, just two more rounds then I'll get some sleep." Whoever it was sounded pretty tired. Did they not get any sleep yet? Xavier got closer and saw a DDR machine, that's where the music was coming from. He hugged the corner and peaked around to see who was playing. The man at the machine was shirtless and wearing pajama shorts. Xavier could tell the man was sweating and the brightness of the machine made the man look like he was glowing. He had a muscular build and curly hair. The song quietly ended as Xavier let out an audible gasp. The man straightened up and looked back at Xavier, it was Kenny. Kenny ran his hand through his hair, pushing the curls out of his face. "So I'm not the only restless one?"

Xavier stepped forward some, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm practicing so I can kick your ass at some DDR later!" A huge smile formed on Kenny's face.

"At 5 in the morning?" The confusion that swept across Kenny's face was enough of an answer. Xavier walked up to Kenny. "You didn't even know what time it was, did you?"

Kenny scratched the back of his head, "Well, you know how it is... You get caught up in a game, you get really invested in it, next thing you know it's been 4 hours..."

"4 hours?! Kenny, holy crap, you should get some sleep." Xavier put his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Come on, the machine will be there tomorrow."

"One more round, okay? Then I'll go to sleep, I promise. Don't worry about me, alright?" Kenny selected the song he was going to play next.

Xavier sighed, "I got to worry about you. What good is competition if the competitors aren't at 100%?" He stood beside the dance pad. "I'll walk back with you so don't take forever."

Kenny started the song as Xavier watched on, he hitting a good number of "perfect!!"s. Xavier took a few mental notes and decided to wait until later to give Kenny some tips. The score grew and grew, it was impressive how good he was when he was this tired. A tricky combo approached as the end of the song grew near. Kenny got about half of it before his foot slipped and his body followed its momentum. He closed his eyes expecting to hit the floor or the machine. He opened them when he stopped moving, looking up at Xavier. Xavier was holding Kenny, he caught him mid-fall.

"You're lucky I was here, otherwise you'd be laying on the floor right now." Xavier looked down at Kenny, a worried expression on his face.

Kenny felt all the heat rush up to his face. "T..thanks.." He couldn't force out any other words.

Xavier noticed the color in Kenny's face. "Oh my god, are you blushing? The Kenny Omega, blushing, because I caught him?" He helped Kenny stand up straight.

"WHAT?! No!" Kenny practically yelled. He quieted down some, "It's because I've been working my ass off to get better!"

Xavier just laughed. "Alright, sure, whatever you say, big guy." He put his arm around Kenny, "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

They headed out of the room and into the hallway. They chatted the entire way back to Kenny's room, talking about big matches, dream matches, new games, hidden gem games, different music. It passed the time as they walked the empty halls. They shortly arrived at the door to Kenny's room, he dug the key card out of his pocket. Once he heard the lock click, he turned towards Xavier.

"Thanks, again, for catching me back there. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, now you go get some sleep, okay?" Xavier waved and began to head back towards his room.

Kenny stood there for a few seconds before walking up and lightly grabbing Xavier's arm. "Wait..." Xavier stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kenny. "We don't really get much time to hang out as we're both super busy and..." Kenny looked down at the ground searching for the right words, "You're a really cool guy and I had so much fun when we were playing earlier." He looked up at Xavier, "I guess... what I'm trying to ask is... Would you... would you stay a while? We don't really know when we'll be able to see each other again after this..."

Xavier was the one to feel the heat rush up to his face this time. "Yeah..." He nodded, "Yeah, sure!" A huge smile formed on his face.

Kenny was still holding Xavier's arm as they walked back to the door. He held the door open, motioning for Xavier to go in first. "After you." He followed Xavier, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, what happens next is up to your imagination!


End file.
